1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor vehicle centering system for centering a motor vehicle with pairs of wheels, particularly to a system for centering a motor vehicle relative to a toe-angle inspecting apparatus when the motor vehicle is introduced to the toe-angle inspecting apparatus.
2. Brief Description of Prior Art
Formerly, for centering the motor vehicle with pairs of wheels relative to the toe-angle inspecting apparatus, a guide was fixedly provided in front of the toe-angle inspecting apparatus, along which the motor vehicle is introduced to the toe-angle inspecting apparatus. Such a fixed guide can be applied only for motor vehicles with a predetermined tread width and a predetermined distance between wheels. Therefore, the guide is inapplicable for a motor vehicle manufacturing line wherein motor vehicles with various tread widths or various distances between wheels are manufactured.